


Light

by Jentrevellan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: How does Winry spend her days waiting for the brothers?





	

The days were long and the nights were even longer.

_Click._

Winry was a wreck: her days were spent doing activities that were time consuming so that they avoided her ponderous thoughts that would captivate her mind if it was not forcefully focused elsewhere.

_Click._

After and uncomfortable night of disturbing dreams that haunted her, and the dancing shadows on the walls that teased her; she would rise from her cold bed and dress in her messy, yet reassuringly comfortable mechanic work clothes.

_Click._

She would then wonder downstairs and cook herself some breakfast, accompanied by at least two mugs of tea before locking herself in her workshop, her drapes of long blonde hair would be tied back in a ponytail tucked neatly under a bandana. A few strands would occasionally leak out from the bandana, which she would impatiently tug them back behind her ears as she leaned in close under the dull light to work on the new set of automail she was making.

_Click._

Since Garfiel had insisted on her staying at home after her journey north, she had managed to catch up and stay on top of her work by sending her designs and prototypes to Rush Valley. She usually finished one every day, so in the late afternoon, she would put a t-shirt and a skirt on and walk with the package in her arms to the small village.

_Click._

After dropping off the parcel off at the post office she would walk through the village and buy some lilies. Winry found herself numbly exchanging in brief and polite conversations; smiling at the villagers who greeted her and she occasionally dipped her head in reply to conversations she heard, but never listened to.

_Click._

On her way back from the village, she would walk up a hill to the silent beds where her family lay in the sun. She would lay down the flowers she had bought at three grave stones, where the engraved words tugged at her heart as she looked down at them. Visiting the graves once a day felt like her time to escape before her thoughts threatened to take over her mind again. Some days she would talk to the cold stones about what she had done during the day and other times she would simply say nothing at all, but stare at the stones and the pain they possessed.

_Click._

When she arrived home, she would help her grandmother prepare the dinner and would grimace slightly if she found herself eating stew. They would talk a little, mainly about mechanics as Winry would lightly explain her new design as she played with her food. Every night she would excuse herself early when only half of her plate was clear and wash it up before muttering she was tired and was retiring for the night.

_Click._

She would enter her dark room and pull a large and warm jumper over her and sit on her bed and wait. She usually heard her grandmother's small and light steps echo up the stairs and pause outside her bedroom door and then continue to her room.

_Click._

Winry would eventually hear her grandmother flick the light switch off. Winry straightened and then leaned under her bed and pulled out a lantern.

_Click._

Under the moonlight that streamed through her window, she adjusted it, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Click._

With a small clack, a light peeped out and lit her room up. She smiled the first smile of the whole day and carried it out of the room.

_Click._

She went to the end of the landing and quietly unlatched the balcony door, ignoring the cool evening air that whipped around her face.

_Click._

She walked to the edge and set the light down, flicking the switch on and off.

_Click. Click. Click._

It was their light home. A light to show them the way if they got lost. It was the light at the end of the tunnel, with a smiling face. They knew that she would always be waiting. Winry was the light which Edward sought.


End file.
